Death of a Lover
by Roxie-Shattered'Soul
Summary: People change...but can their love remain?


Death of a lover

Music up loud, "_Sex in the air, I don't care; I love the smell of_" Rihanna playing. Light changing colors, people dancing. Sweet innocent Clare is dancing and grinding on some club goer. Eli watches from a distance. _"Are you going to let her do that?"_ Adam asks. Not taking his eyes off Clare he clenches his jaw then answers _"its innocent dancing, she can have her fun…for now."_ As Eli watches he sees Clare turn to face the random guy, she takes a drink from his cup. The more he watches the more pissed off he gets. Adam see's that Eli is getting upset and knows that will end in trouble, so he tries to catch his attention, "_Why do you just get Clare and head home, you two have been here for a while. She is probably shit faced by now. She should go sleep it off." _Eli grips on to his drink and looks over at Adam and shakes his head "_Adam, you don't understand. Clare has changed, like something has just snapped inside her. She parties every night. The only part I would never complain about is, lately she has been sleeping over at my place. She is a nymphomaniac." _Adam chokes on his drink at the mention of Clare having sex "_Clare, as in purity ring wearing, no sex before marriage, Clare Edwards..that Clare?"_

Eli realizing he hasn't been watching Clare, he turns back to the dance floor. He grabs his drink to take a sip, then he that is when he sees it, the one thing he didn't want Clare doing. Out of anger Eli slams his cup down _"WHAT THE FUCK!" _He storm over to where Clare is, as he gets closer he can see that the one she was dancing with has her up against the wall and her legs are wrapped around his waist. The anger boiling inside of him, all he can see is rage. He walks over to them pulling the guy off of Clare, not even thinking he punches the guy in his face. He doesn't even look to see what kind of damage was done; he grabs Clare by her arm and pulls her from the party. Clare fighting to get free of his grips _"Get the fuck off me Eli!" _Eli finally reaches his car, opens the passenger door and tosses Clare in, _"You are coming home with me Clare, I have had enough, and this shit needs to stop!" _

He slams her door shut and goes around the front of the car and gets in. Clare looks over at Eli, extremely pissed off but she doesn't say a word. Eli starts the car and starts driving home, still pissed at what he saw; thoughts running through his mind. _What if I didn't come tonight, would she be going home with him? Has she done this to me before? Is she with someone else when I am not around?_ He grips the steering wheel getting even more pissed off at the thoughts.

They finally get to his house; he parks the car and turns it off. Not even glancing at Clare he gets out and slams his door shut. Clare gets out pissed that he made her leave she slams her door shut too. _"What the fuck is your problem Goldsworthy? I am allowed to have fun. I can't be a fucking Saint my whole fucking life! Act like you are even better than me! At least I didn't kill someone I loved!" _

Rage in filled, Eli turns around and smacks Clare across the floor and sees her fall to the ground. _"That was an accident; I didn't used to think so. But I have seen now that it was an accident. You have no right in bringing that up!" _Clare getting more pissed off that he hit her gets back up _"You don't control me Elijah I can talk about whatever I want and I can do whatever I want. Get the fucking hint, I have changed. Duh, here lately you have been such a fucking bore, the only good thing that happens between us is when we fuck!"_

She walks over to him and slaps him hard in the face. Eli, now not even thinking of his action grabs Clare by both arms and slams her into the hood of his car. _"Oh wow, you are just so tough, slam me against the hood" _Clare says taunting him. Eli hits her hard in the face, Clare takes the hand that is free and touches her face. She pulls her hand away and see's blood, before she can do anything Eli hits her again.

Clare now freaked out seeing Eli likes this; she doesn't know what to do to stop him. Out of fear she gets the strength to push him off of her. Once he is far enough she takes off running, not really paying attention to where she is going. She looks around for any place to hide, that's when she sees it. Not looking back to see if Eli is even following her, she runs into the shed.

Eli still blacked out from rage walks after Clare, knowing she doesn't have many options to hide or anywhere to go but the shed. He opens the door and sees her.

She screams _"ELI I'M SORRY! PLEASE STOP RIGHT NOW, THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" _But it's like she didn't even say anything, Eli didn't even hear her. He walks into the shed and without looking he grabbed his dads hunting gun. Clare scared frozen in place, she is completely numb; unable to think.

Eli cocks the gun and aims right at her, he pulls the trigger and the gun goes off.

For Clare it was like time slowed down, she didn't hear the gun go off, she didn't even scream. All she could do was feel, she felt hot, burning pain in her shoulder. Then, the realization hit her and she looked at her shoulder and could see blood, lots of blood.

She thinks to herself _I'm alive, but for how long, he has to reload the gun again. _She looks around quickly while Eli loads the gun, she knows if she is going to get out alive; she is going to have to fight. The closest thing to her is a shovel, she quickly grabs it. When she does she notices Eli cocking the gun once again, not even thinking she quickly hits him with the shovel. He falls back out of the shed and the gun slides away from him. She quickly runs out of the shed, jumping over him and grabs the loaded gun.

She doesn't get very far when she's quickly knocked off her feet from behind and Eli is on top of her. The gun sliding from her hands, she kicks and digs her nails into the grass trying to reach for the gun. Eli putting all his weight onto her so she can't moves, tries reaching for the gun.

As he reaches she feels his grip let up and she rolls to face him and knees him in his balls. That got Eli off of her completely and she quickly scoots on her butt, watching Eli and grabs the gun. He looks over at her and smirks _"You won't do anything Edwards; you don't even know how to use one." _

He lunges for her and the gun goes off. She quickly tosses the gun aside. In shock at what she has just done, she sits there as she sees blood pouring from Eli.

The end…I know it's horrible


End file.
